Isso não importa, oque importa é que eu te amo
by radio riot
Summary: Não vai ter sumario, talvez um dia eu faça. Mas todos são humanos, e a fic foi meio que inspirada em "Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante", mas não em todos os aspectos só em um.


**Alice POV**

Hoje saindo da minha querida e amada, cidade Las Vegas. Para ir para um finzinho de mundo, mesmo sendo uma burra excluída, eu vou sentir saudades da escola. Bom antes de tudo, eu fui expulsa da minha escola pelas minhas notas, e por que eu aprontava muito. Então eu tinha duas escolhas, repetir o ano ou ir para o fim do mundo... È claro que eu escolhi ir pro fim do mundo não pode ser tão mal? Ou pode? Neste exato momento, eu estou dentro de um avião seguindo para uma cidade que eu não lembro o nome. Ok, as únicas coisas que eu tenho são minhas PRECIOSAS roupas, e meu AMADO carro. Mas, eu vou dormir e quando acordar espero ter chegado. _Algumas horas depois..._

Acordei, com um cheiro de pum horrível, e traumatizante. A cidade era meio que grande, mas não era do tamanho de Las Vegas. Entrei num ônibus não muito cheio, sorte minha. Pelo oque meu tinha me falado eu ficaria num apartamento com duas garotas e dois garotos, por que o outro nunca quase aparecia. Muito esquisito mais fazer oque? Para mim, não vai ser muito difícil se acostumar, já mudei de escolas, muitas vezes. Sou sempre expulsa, mas não por que eu sou burra, eu gosto de aprontar pregar peças. Igual o meu pai diz "Uma completa muleca" Agora vou ter que trocar de ônibus, já cheguei em Port Angeles cidade um pouco menor que a outra cidade que não me vem o nome a cabeça. Melhor mandar uma mensagem para o meu papai. _"Papai Anthony, estou em Port Angeles logo estarei em Forks. Te amo muito, vou sentir muitas saudades. SHORANDOLITUS. Beijinhos, da Alice sua filha Moleca" _ Pronto como nunca tive amigos, em Las Vegas não tenho que mandar mensagens para ninguém. Eu acho que chegamos, vamos ver meu pai falou que meu carro deveria estar estacionado na frente do ponto de taxi. E dentro estaria o endereço, do apartamento. Quando sai, vi que o negocio estava vazio. Assustou-me um pouco, estava tipo aqueles filmes de terror. O céu escuro, o negocio vazio. Eu peguei minhas malas, e fui correndo pro meu carro vai que algum _lobisomem _venha me pegar. G-zuis, me proteja. A hora que entrei dentro do meu AMADO carro, estava o papel com o endereço. Seria fácil, naquele finzinho de mundo. Eu peguei liguei, o radio e fui indo. A hora que cheguei num apartamento, super chique. Papai obrigada, pelo apartamento te amo! Estacionei o carro, na frente da casa. Toquei a campainha. Saí uma garota, com uma mascara verde na cara.  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, QUE DEMONIO VOCE E? – Eu gritei, derrepente avia quatro pessoas rindo.  
- Primeiro, eu quero educação sacou menina? – Ela falou, deve ser maloquera.  
- Claro monstrinho. – Eu falei rindo, ela pegou me levou para dentro do loft. Havia um loiro, uma morena, um garoto super musculoso, e uma guria com o cabelo castanho.  
- Aviso, eu sou louca uso drogas. Traduzindo, não me encham o saco. – Eu falei mentindo.  
- Hã? – A garota falou me tirando para fora do loft.  
- Calma era brincadeira. Vamos começar denovo! Eu sou Alice Brandon, de Las Vegas estou aqui por que fui expulsa de Las Vegas. – Todos eles ficaram pasmos.  
- Eu sou Rosalie Hale, sou de Forks mesmo. Esses são meus amigos, Isabella ou Bella, como ela prefere que a chamem, Emmett o musculoso, Jasper meu irmão o mais quietinho, e Edward. – Tudo bem entendi tudo amor.

- Ta bom, eu to indo pro meu quarto. E peço que não entrem no meu quarto. Por que eu preciso ver que roupa usarei amanhã. Ahhh, isso é um vestido da DG? – Eu falei histérica, olhando para Rosalie.  
- Uhum! – Ela falou como se estivesse me esnobando.  
- Ata, eu to com a nova coleção deles essa é a passada. – Eu falei, pagando com a mesma moeda.  
- Sério? Eu ainda não comprei eu compro amanhã. – Ela falou sorrindo, e nos duas nos encaramos. E depois apertamos as mãos.  
- Vem no meu quarto mais tarde, xoxo. – Eu falei para Rosalie. E subi pro meu quarto. Sorte que tem nomes na porta. Meu quarto era lindo, era listrado de branco e vermelho, e a minha roupa de cama era inteirinha escrita "I Love me" E tinha umas cerejas perfeito! Sorte que meu pai sabe que eu amo cerejas tinha um computador, uma televisão ENORME. E tinha um som, A-D-O-R-O.  
Peguei guardei minhas coisas, no meu guarda roupa e desci. Com um short, jeans escuro e uma camiseta listrada.  
- Hey, aqui não é Las Vegas. Para você usar essas roupas? – O grandalhão, eu acho que o Emmett que falou.  
- A, eu não tenho frio. Quando eu morei, no Canadá eu andava de vestido pela casa. Odeio o calor, mais amo o frio mesmo não tendo muito. Mas só a anoite, eu não sinto frio por que durante o dia é perigoso eu morrer de hipotermia. O destino cruel. – Eu falei sentando se a mesa, e percebi que todos olhavam para mim. Oque foi amores?  
- Cof, cof. – O Emmett tossiu. – Cada um faz a sua comida.  
- Ata, sorte que eu trousse lasanha congelado para caso acontecesse isso. – Eu peguei fui até o microondas deixei descongelando por oito minutos. Peguei meu sidekick, e comecei a ouvir música enquanto todos conversavam.  
- È vocês jogam, beisebol aqui? – Eu perguntei, por que era meu esporte favorito.  
- Ahan! Mas as meninas não gostam muito. – Eu fiquei com a boca aberta, elas ficaram olhando esquisito para mim.  
- Ta bom, eu só perguntei porquesouamelhordebeiseboldaminhaescola. – Eu falei bem rapidinho.  
- OMG! – O Emmett, me abraçou. – Uma menina que gosta de beisebol. Ele falou, sem querer tirou um tacho do meu cabelo que era muito comprido. – AI DESCULPA! – Ele falou, brigada pela idéia.  
- Tem uma tesoura? – Perguntei pro louro, ele só me deu i esse deve ser o esquisito. Eu peguei a tesoura, cortei meu cabelo deixando ele meio que Chanel só que um pouco mais comprido, e apontando para todas as direções, valeram apena assistir aqueles programas, de cabeleleiro.  
- Oque acharam? – Eu perguntei.  
- Fico maravilhoso amiga. – Rosalie falou, com os olinhos brilhando.  
- Ainda bem que gostaram. Velho, ou você fala alguma merda ou eu te mato ta irritando, o loirinho. – Eu falei brava. Tava irritando ver ele, lá com aquela cara idiota sem falar nada.

- Oi... – Ele falou assustado, ai que voz. G-zuis me abana, que eu vou ter um orgas...

- Esquece. – Eu falei comigo mesma, eles olharam para mim esquisito.  
- Ta bom você e louca. – O Edward, falou será que ele leu meus pensamentos? Vou ter um AVC.  
- To com medo, de você. E se você estiver fazendo oque eu estou pensando considere-se morto. – Eu falei pro Edward, ele pegou e riu. ELE LEU MEUS PENSAMENTOS, TO MORTA.  
- Nem ta morta nada, eu não conto para ele dos seus pensamentos pervertidos. – Ele falou rindo, maliciosamente.  
- Considere-se morto garoto! – Eu sai correndo atrás dele, com uma faca na mão. E no final nós dois rolamos escada abaixo.  
- Vocês estão bem? – Isabella perguntou. Nessa hora tocou meu celular, e para variar era **Cine – Dance e não se canse. **Eles olharam mo esquisitos para mim. – Nem vou atender, é o idiota do Spencer.  
- Quem é Spencer? – Rosalie falou.  
- Um garoto, chato que vivia se exibindo para mim até que um dia, eu o amarrei pelado, no portão da escola. – Todo mundo ficou rindo, o sorriso do loiro era lindo. O Edward olhou para mim e eu fui correndo atrás dele denovo.  
- CHEGA! – A Bells, falou brava.  
- A Bella, ta com ciúmes. – Eu mostrei a língua que nem uma garota de seis anos. Ela só mostrou o dedo do meio e eu mandei um beijinho.  
- Mas mudado de assunto. Alguém já ouviu falar em Cine e Restart? – Eu perguntei.  
- Não, nunca. – Eles responderam em coro.  
- Tão perdendo os pedaços de mau caminho, bom, mas deixa eu dormir por que sinão amanha eu perco o primeiro dia de aula. E em ferro. – Eu falei rindo, e subi para meu quarto. E ouvi eles falarem "_Boa noite, Alice." _ Eu estava dormindo quando ouvi, um baralho de moto.


End file.
